


淫荡的青梅竹马

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 不纯洁的青梅竹马paro





	1. 淫荡的青梅竹马

日向跟狛枝第一次见面，是在日向家刚搬过来的时候。那个时候，狛枝家也是刚旅游回来，他们就这样在屋外见面了。  
他好奇地望着狛枝，这个唯一跟他年纪差不多大的人，狛枝也对他笑了一下，随后打完招呼的大人们说：“害羞呢？叫狛枝哥哥。”  
“要好好照顾弟弟哦。”

“凪斗哥。”  
狛枝的脸贴在窗帘上，日向从背后压着他，一只手紧紧箍住他的腰，一只手掰着他的臀部，对他的称呼有种刻意的幼稚。  
“凪斗哥这样舒服吗？”  
湿润的嘴唇厮磨着他的耳廓，从耳边传来的热度又为发烫的脑袋添一把火。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
狛枝被一下一下撞在窗玻璃上，玻璃不禁哐啷哐啷地响。虽然他把两片窗帘拉紧，随着身体的颤动还是会偶尔透出一点光线，就算是万中之一的概率，也不是没有可能被人看到。  
也会被听到啊，日向弟弟真是胆子越来越大了呢。虽然被操得喘息不已，狛枝还有心情想些有的没的，如果要是让日向知道，怕是要来点更激烈的了。  
“唔啊……”狛枝身体往后贴着两人相连的地方磨蹭，主动让那根凶器对着自己的敏感点来回摩擦，嘴上却不饶人，“呵呵，创弟弟是对自己没有信心嘛？”  
日向顿时脸一黑，在抽出的空档，他吧狛枝翻过来，抬起他的一条腿，大开大合地进进出出。明明两人的身高差不多，狛枝还是被日向弄得另一只脚也堪堪点地，不得不坐在窗台上双手搂紧日向的脖子。  
“嗯、嗯啊啊啊啊啊！会坏掉——玻璃会坏掉的！”  
过于激烈的撞击让狛枝有些瑟缩，再加上不稳定的悬空感，狛枝不禁带上一丝哭腔说到，不过此时主动权并不在他手上。  
……他是要气死自己。  
如果不是双手要扶着狛枝，日向都想扶额了。  
他是没想过玻璃的承受力啦……应该没有这么容易坏吧……  
“搂紧我。”  
日向沉着声音说，双手托起狛枝的下身，就把他整个人抱起来，狛枝也只能搂紧日向的脖子，双腿也紧紧夹住他的腰，因为过于紧张，后穴也紧紧箍住日向的分身，他忍不住闷哼一声。  
舒服极了。  
狛枝的身体里面又湿又软，像本来就是用来做这件事一样，契合地包裹住他的性器，随着急剧的抽插，体液飞溅出来，弄得联合的地方黏黏糊糊的。  
“唔……床明明就只有三步路而已呢？”  
狛枝被日向放在他平时写作业的书桌上，臀部悬空，双腿被大大地拉开。这个姿势很要腰力，而且凭着他绝佳的视力还能清楚地看到自己的穴口是怎样蠕动着吞吐进入身体的巨物的，溢出外面的晶莹液体简直像好吃得流口水一样。虽然不是第一次了，但是不管多少次，他都忍不住身体更加滚烫，不禁移开视线。嘴上还是不肯松口，平复了一下呼吸，轻笑着说。  
只不过这时候，他的声音就跟他的身体一样，像淋了蜂蜜的软软的棉花糖，没有一点攻击性，只让人想要上去咬一口，好好欺负他。  
于是日向就这么做了。  
他含住狛枝的左乳，又舔又吸，还用牙齿轻轻磨了磨，像吃什么美味的糖点一样。  
狛枝的身体当然没什么味道，不过狛枝惊吓的娇喘足以让他沉溺。  
“我就是想用这个姿势……”日向含着狛枝的胸口含糊地说，感觉到狛枝主动挺起胸口，日向吐出这边胸口，又换了一边。  
“而且，你不是也更喜欢这样么？”  
日向的呼吸喷在狛枝的胸膛，像拿着轻柔的羽毛在挠他的痒。  
其实一开始胸部不是狛枝的敏感带，但是做得久了，渐渐也开发出来了，有时候他出门还要贴上创可贴，不然就会很尴尬。  
不过现在，比日向像个没断奶的小鬼更磨人的是，他掐着自己的腰，分身紧紧顶着前列腺，缓慢地打磨着，像要把里面的水都挤出来。  
“呜……哈啊……嗯……创弟弟、你是、不行了吗？”  
敏感点被持续苛责着，这是另一种折磨人的快感，然而狛枝死到临头还要一副我同情你的口气。  
日向没有被激怒，都到这个份上了，他用力地顶着狛枝的敏感点一圈圈划动，手放到狛枝的腿上能明显地感觉到对方因为刺激而止不住颤抖，身体也因为力气不足往书桌外危险地滑出一点。  
腰肢却不自觉摆动着追逐着他。  
里面简直像要融化了一样，真是淫荡的身体啊。  
“快不行的人是你吧，这里一直在抖呢。”  
狛枝没有说反驳的话，他的眼神有点溃散，嘴里发出无意识的呻吟。  
这是他的弱点，狛枝不擅长忍耐快感，而恰好他比狛枝更能忍一点。  
“所以……凪斗哥，你想要什么？”  
日向说话的时候刻意抽出来一点。  
持续水磨的快感很折腾人，但是突然中断的快感更让人受不了。狛枝绷直双腿，想主动把小日向吞进去，然而这个姿势实在不好发力。  
“呼唔……进来……快一点……”  
像响应狛枝的迫不及待，又有一些湿滑的液体从两人交合的地方流出来，滴到日向的大腿上。  
日向深吸一口气，又抽出来一点，突然猛地顶入狛枝的身体里。  
手指陷入狛枝的大腿里，掐出红色的印记，日向快速地抽插着这个贪婪的入口，急剧地摩擦着敏感的内壁，每次都顶到最深处，把狛枝填得满满的。  
“唔唔、唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
狛枝不禁弓起身子承受，因为失控，唾液从嘴角滑落，看起来就像被玩坏了一样无比淫靡。  
日向压住狛枝的腿躬下身去，亲上这一截软舌，更多湿答答的液体在两人嘴里翻搅，发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
到最后日向感觉准备射了，才伸手握住狛枝肿胀得顶端泌出汁水的分身，只是匆匆撸几下，早就濒临界限的狛枝就在这前后夹击中射了出来。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
狛枝大口大口地喘气，日向刚刚从他身体里退出来，白色的液体跟透明的肠液搅在一起，沾在被磨得发红的穴口。  
还好狛枝是那种会把书桌收拾得整整齐齐的人，不然此刻这里要更加狼藉了。  
“自己能下来吗？”  
日向虽然这么说，还是伸手去扶了狛枝一把。  
刚做完的狛枝很软，像没有骨头一样，不过重量却是实打实的。  
“呼……创弟弟真是越来越熟练了呢。”  
狛枝扶着脑袋休息了好一会了，才慢悠悠地说。  
日向无语地翻了个白眼，把狛枝扶到床上，给两人匆匆处理一下，打开窗户通了一会儿风，才打开门。  
日向先去冲个澡，为了应对这种情况，他们两个都有几套备用衣服在对方家里，可以说很是筹备周全了。等日向弄好，狛枝也应该从余韵中回过神来了。  
“创君，你爸爸妈妈今天会晚回来，不如在我家吃吧？”  
不知道这个邻居家的小孩跟自家小孩混成鬼了的狛枝妈妈从外面回来，温柔地笑着说，狛枝爸爸在后面端着东西跟进来。  
“我们已经跟他们说过了。”  
“……好。”  
既然都这么说了，他还能怎样呢。但是想想狛枝正在洗澡，面对眼前纯良的长辈们，日向一时间真是坐立不安。  
“创君刚过来的时候才五六岁吧，感觉一眨眼你跟凪斗就长这么大了，而且关系还这么要好。”  
“……是啊。”  
日向只能无言地微笑，好得都不分彼此，滚到一张床上去了。  
小时候的事他不太记得了，不过现在回想起来，他们的关系一直到初中都还很正常，怎么就歪曲到这个地步呢？


	2. 淫荡的青梅竹马二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小孩子的性教育很重要

那是刚上初中的时候，日向来找狛枝玩。  
这附近同龄的人少，他们又住得这么近，关系自然比旁人要亲近。  
现在回想起来日向都有点后悔自己那时候为什么没敲门，虽然他也不懂是狛枝的话，会不会敲门了也照样让他进去。  
然后他就看到了，狛枝光着下半身，双腿张开，皱着眉头，手指伸进屁股里去。  
这场面对日向来说极为震撼。  
虽然他可以说是跟狛枝一起长大的，但是他跟狛枝再坦诚相对，起码还是有条小裤裤的，这还是他第一次看到别人的小鸡鸡呢，真让人有点害羞。而且狛枝在干什么？他为什么要把手指塞……塞到那里面去？  
狛枝虽然吓了一跳，但他只是很普通地跟他打了招呼，就好像他只是在玩一个普通的玩具，做的事没什么大不了的，因为他这样镇定，日向反而大起胆子走过去。  
“狛枝哥，你在干嘛？”  
日向虽然觉得不好意思，却又忍不住仔细看狛枝的动作，小孩子就是这样充满了好奇。  
狛枝的手指很细很白，比他的要小一点，这样小小的一截没入一个圈里，带着点红色的褶皱圈收缩着，像在吮吸那截手指一样。  
日向还从没看过人的屁股呢，他自己的又看不到，原来那里是这样子的。  
知道日向在看，狛枝笑嘻嘻地把腿打得更开一点，慢慢伸手又把手指往里压了压。  
“我想看看能不能摸到头啊……”狛枝皱着眉头，把手指抽出来，那上面已经多了一摊水渍，“这个姿势好累啊……”  
狛枝说着往后摊去。  
日向看到刚刚狛枝塞入手指的那个地方，刚刚才相比缩小了，不过入口有点松动的样子。  
“对了，日向的手比我长一点吧，要不要来试试呢？”狛枝休息了一会儿，又突然盘腿起身，发出诚意的邀请，完全没认识到自己说了多么了不得的话，好像不是在邀请别人用手指进入他的身体，而是一起玩玩具赛车或者奥特曼一样。  
“啊？”日向愣了一下，他心里隐隐觉得哪里不对，可是他又很信服狛枝哥的，狛枝哥长得又好看，又聪明，就是运气有点背……为什么要摸到头呢？日向一边想不明白，一边又兴致勃勃，很快把那点不对劲甩开，爬上了狛枝的床。  
“我要怎么做？”  
狛枝盯着他的手看了一会，说：“你还是先去洗个手吧。”  
日向于是乖乖地去洗手了。  
小孩子对于探索未知都是好奇的，但是他也知道不可以侵入跟伤害别人，然而，现在狛枝哥给了他这个权利。  
很紧，也很柔软。日向慢慢伸一根手指进去，这种新鲜的触感，让他忍不住动了动手指，想摸更多。  
“唔……”  
别人摸跟自己摸的感觉是不一样的，这种感觉很奇怪，狛枝也说不上来，他忍不住发出声音。  
日向吓了一跳，顿时不敢动了。  
“我弄疼你了吗，狛枝哥？”  
日向小心翼翼地问。  
“也没有啦……就是感觉怪怪的……日向的手指也不够长呢。”  
狛枝有些遗憾。  
日向急忙说：“我、我还会再长的！”  
虽然他自己都不理解自己为什么要这样着急地说。  
狛枝只是微笑着，那笑容好像他在说什么傻话一样：“但是，我也还会长哦？”  
虽然到现在为止，的确狛枝要比他高一点，手指也比他长一点……可恶，那点距离根本可以忽略不计啦，而且现在早就不是用手指了！  
……不对不对，总之，因为不知道狛枝接触了什么少儿不宜的东西，然后他们就这样翻到马里亚纳海沟去了。  
等后来日向彻底弄明白这些事的含义，他跟狛枝早就把能做的都做了好几遍了！  
他绝对是被狛枝迷惑了！日向从胸腔中发出悲鸣。  
男生之间，运动，游戏，女生，都是可以来回车轱辘说个不停的话题。然而他们说起女孩子们裙下的长腿跟丝袜，日向脑袋里想的却是狛枝匀称修长的双腿，那双腿，他还摸过很多次了，日向甚至有一瞬间想让狛枝穿上丝袜看看；他们说起女孩子的胸，日向脑海里浮现的却是狛枝的胸膛，狛枝当然没有柔软的胸脯，但是他依然喜欢那种触感，而且捏住的时候，狛枝还会发出跟平常很不一样的好听的声音……虽然日向好几次想说我才不是因为女孩子的话题脸红的，但他的求生欲挽救了他。  
日向隐隐约约知道自己跟狛枝做的不是什么好事，也从来没有在别人面前——别人特指家长，暴露过，但是懂得越多，他才越知道这岂止不是什么好事，根本太糟糕了。  
在他真正知道这种事应该是两个相互之间喜欢的男女做的之后(虽然他后来又了解到两个男的之间也可以)，他坐立不安了好几个晚上，想着为什么是这样，以及狛枝到底知不知道呢？  
然而狛枝好像一无所觉，还几次向他发出邀约。  
那个时候他也不明白狛枝是不是真的不懂，他自己也不好开口说，狛枝，你知道这种事应该是情侣之间做的吗，我们这样是不对的，这也太尴尬了。双方都没有戳破这层纸，结果……事情反而照常下去，一路黑到底了。  
现在想来，狛枝肯定早就知道这件事了吧，不然他怎么可能一直无动于衷呢……但是，如果早就知道，又为什么要这么做？就算去问狛枝，他也很委屈地说，就算创君这么说，我也只比你大四个月啊。  
……这倒也没错，虽然狛枝的话日向是觉得不可信的，但是他也不是真的要怪狛枝。之后无数次回想，自己明明有好几次可以翻盘的机会，然而他明明知道这是不对的，也没有拒绝狛枝。  
如果能够重新选择的话，他一定会阻止自己……阻止狛枝。当然，他现在也可以离开狛枝，对方又没有拿锁链锁着他。  
不过，他并没有后悔。  
他只是希望，他们开始的过程能正常一点。  
他喜欢狛枝。  
变质的行为导致变质的感情，但是那个人是狛枝的话，又有什么要紧？  
狛枝除了性生活有点问题，嗯……也没有哪里不好啊，而且这个问题上他跟狛枝半斤八两，因为狛枝只跟他有问题。  
他只希望到时候坦白的时候，他们两个不会被打死。  
作为邻居，他的父母很喜欢狛枝，而狛枝的父母也很喜欢自己，但是作为亲家……就不一定了。

“呐，创，你想交女朋友吗？”  
吃完饭狛枝送他出门的时候突然问到，此时日向正穿着鞋子，狛枝也蹲下来跟他说话。  
日向看了一眼里面，伯父伯母正在大厅里说话，没有注意这边，他顺势咬了一口狛枝的嘴唇，一脸看傻瓜的表情：“你在说什么傻话？”  
狛枝无声地笑了：“可是我听说有人给你送情书哦？一点都不心动吗？创一点都不想知道……女孩子的身体是怎么样的吗？”  
狛枝的笑容淡淡的，明明知道会让自己不安，却还是要说这样动摇人心的话。说实话他还真有一点蠢蠢欲动。  
“……那……你穿女装给我看？”  
“……”


End file.
